1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to an organic light emitting diode display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of flat panel displays have been developed. Examples include a liquid crystal display, a plasma display panel, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, a field effect display, and an electrophoretic display. Each pixel of an OLED display has an organic emission layer between two electrodes. Electrons injected from one electrode and holes injected from another electrode combine in the organic emission layer to generate excitons. Light is emitted when excitons change state.
An OLED display has self-luminance characteristics which allow it to achieve improved performance and efficiency, e.g., low power consumption, high luminance, and high response speed. Also, because an OLED display does not require an additional light source (e.g., a backlight), it is also able to be thinner and lighter than other displays.
Recently, a bendable, foldable, stretchable, or extensible display device has been developed. In a stretchable display device, light-emitting devices may be formed on a stretchable substrate. When the stretchable substrate is stretched, the light-emitting devices or wires laminated on an upper portion of the stretchable substrate may be damaged.